legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora's Skills
Battle Skills Heal Touch This is randomly activated, based on Aurora's Skill stat. When healing someone and activated, she will restore a decent amount of HP back. The amount healed back would be based on her Magic Stat. Radiance Randomly activated by Aurora's Skill stat. When using a spell, it has a chance of activating. When triggered, it triples her Magic Stat and she is able to cast two different spells at once. Ultimate Move Her Ultimate Move consists of her casting her best element: Light. It pours pretty much all her light spells into one and takes up a lot of MP to use, it can only be used at a random time during battle through a gauge, but once available and unusued, it can be use any time in other battles. Fire Eruption- Red aura disperses from her tomes as it appears below the enemy and a deep crevasse of lava appears, and flames engulf the enemy and it's trapped with lava and her fire magic relentlessly shooting at the enemy. Prominence- (One of strongest) As she casts it, a red flame appears in front of her as she floats above the air and a large ball of fire appears and is shot upon the fiend and more and more flames are summoned from the ball of fire and spiral around it, finally exploding onto the enemy. Magma Flame- Angry flames appear automatically around Aurora and they form into many different magma pillars around her and are launched at the enemy, sending exploding pillars that spiral and collapse into flames and trap the enemy. Flame Wheel- Multiple bursts of red aura appear and spiral around her. After spiralling, they start to spin around and form into red curved lines made of flames as she floats up into the air. Many other flames are shot from the spiral and end up appearing everywhere and they create chain reacted explosions. Water Bubble Blaster- A circle of water appears around her and it starts to grow. The circle appears above her head and a type of vortex appears and spins around many times, and the force starts to change the aura's shape and bubbles appear and are blasted out at the fiend(s). Riptide- A blue type of aura lights up from her tome and it forms into a blue trident that appears in front of her. The trident spins around horizontally at rapid speed and bits and pieces of blue aura is scattered. The aura forms into water; into multiple powerful bursts of it that shoot out at the enemy like multiple bullets. Crashing Tides- An angry sphere of blue aura appears and it bursts and dissolves into the air. Rain drops appear soon after and soon enough, a huge spread of pressured water appears and takes up the entire battle field and roaring, crashing waves appear and relentlessly assault the foe(s). Earth Stalagmite- A deep, brown aura appears from her tome and crashes onto the ground, creating cracks in it. Soon after, pillars of the earth shoot out into many stalagmites that topple on top of each other, shooting out at the enemies from various angles. Earthquake- After making a hand motion, a slicing invisible force appears and slices through the ground, causing the battle field to shake and creates many cracks to appear in ground and crevasses occur. Ground Stabber- A brown type of aura circles around her. After making a hand motion, a brown colored sword made of aura appears into the air and stabs the ground, causing both an earthquake and many stalagmites to shoot up into the air and hit the enemy. Wind Rexcalibur- Many winds appear, strong enough to slice straight through the fiend. The winds create a tornado-like cyclone which Aurora appears in as she floats up into the air and she launches at the enemy, and the cyclone disperses into many wind sickles that ravage straight through the foe. Air Thrust- Multiple shade of green appear and disappear. They reappear by the foe and it spirals around them, and soon wind cutters appear and continuosly appear and swirl around. Turbulence- A combination of Rexcalibur and Air Thrust appear, simultaneously. Both forces appear around each other, flooded with aura and combine, creating an even larger and more powerful force. Aurora makes a hand motion, and the entire thing dissolves into the air, and the enemy is instantly lifted up into the air and launched into the skies which are consumed by the winds. Ice Icicle Edge- Light blue forms of aura appear on the ground and join together, soon after forming into large icicles that shoot out from many directions. Ice Tornado- At first, a wind like tornado appears, but a blue light appears right after. The blue overtakes the tornado and changes it into many shards of ice revolving around one another and charging at the enemy from all directions. Scarring Blizzard- A light blue type of blade appears made of Ice. It creates an "X" in front of the enemy. Right after, the X turns into an icy form and explodes onto the enemy. Thunder Lightning Blade- A yellow type of static charge surrounds Aurora in a circle and is transferred to the enemy. Sparks start to fly wildly and so do electrical shocks. A yellow blade appears in the air and crashes down on the circle, causing it to disperse. Storm Crasher- Needles of lightning appear and shoot everywhere, in all directions, taking over the battle field. This lightning keeps doing so, and it starts to generate one large lightning bolt that appears in the middle of the battle field and finally bursts out, ending all of the needles. Bolt Crasher- Straight from her tome, a huge bolt of lightning shoots out from it. It gets shot out into the air and fills up the skies with static electricity and many different bolts start to appear and circle around each other. Finally, all the electricity crashes down below. Steel Lunar Requiem- Small silver sparkles appear around her. A large image of the moon appears and silver lines of aura appear in shoot straight horizontally across the battle field a bunch of times. Crescent Moon- A steel type of moon appears and is thrown around the battle field, floating around everywhere, and spinning, causing many different spikes of steel to appear and hit the foe. Gravity Well- A steel rod appears and crashes down on the ground. The rod creates many cracks in the ground, and around the cracks is one round type of dome that appears and once fully appearing, the ground starts to shake and shards of steel and earth appear and fall down and rise up. Darkness Death Radiance- A dark abyss swarms around the area. The dark abyss turns into many dark holes which trap the fiend(s). After trapping them, a dark hand appears and repeatedly hits the enemy. Savage Reaper (One of the strongest)- Dark shadows appear of the enemy. The appear right behind it and once Aurora fully casts it, more darkness appears from her tome. It envelops the whole field and the entire screen goes black. White slashes appear through the darkness and the blackness disappears, but the whole screen cracks. Light Light Cannon- Spherical forms of white aura appear. They all connect to each other through a white type of line/thread. The white spheres and lines are form together into one large sphere and it's blasted out into the whole area. Raging Heaven- White moons start to form from blasts of white aura. The moons start to intersect and separate a bunch of times. A white line of aura appears that interlocks all of them and all the moons cause the screen to go white. Ravage Tiger- A white beast appears from her tome and the beast launches many different beams of light. It combines many different beams into one large one and it combines itself into the beam. Prism Stars (One of strongest)- Screen turns into a dark purpleish color. White prisms appear and scatter around the purple field. The prisms turn into many different stars and the start to shoot around everywhere, moving around rapidly at the foe(s). Healing Heal- As the user's weapon lights up a green aura, a small ball of green appears onto the healed person and restores 30% of their HP. Healing Wind- The same green aura appears, but a circle occurs along with it in a circular pattern. It floats around the healed person and spins around. Restores 45% of HP Healing Storm- A larger green aura appears, but a ball of it scatters around and whirls around in a circular motion. This can go around many different people and heals 70% of HP, being able to heal many people at once. Healing Vortex- A green magic circle that glows appears in front of the user, but extends throughout the entire area of the battlefield. Faint rays of green appear around all the party members. It heals 90-100% of the HP, being able to heal many at once. Cure- A white type of light appears on the user. This technique heals any status allignments. Recover- Larger light appears on user and to the wounded. Stronger version of Recover, also heals a bit of HP and can be done on multiple party members. Barrier- A blue type of force field is casted onto the person. Aids the user in boosting statuses of themselves or other team members. Life- Multiple colored auras appear from above and surround the victim. Resurrects a member of the team if KO'ed and HP is gone. Restores 25% of HP. Restore- Multiple colored auras appear around everyone and help out anyone KO'ed. Stronger version of Life. Resurrects multiple members of the team if KO'ed and HP is gone. Restores over 75% of the HP, depending on the user's magic status. Nullify- Red type of aura swirls around the victim. Remedies any type of spell done to lower the status. Glow- A brighter, stronger red aura appears around the victim(s). Stronger version of Nullify, and done on multiple ones. Scan- An automatic type of camera/computer thing appears made of aura on the screen and reveals everything. Reveals the enemies' HP bar, weaknesses, etc. Good for boss battles.